thenobodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jose Prieto
Jose 'Junioxes' Prieto '''is a main Nobody. He is known for his pessimestic and blunt attitude. He is one of the oldest members of the Nobodies. Biography Jose had met with Steven Sandefur and Angel Diaz in 3rd grade at Patrimony Elementary School, after they had invited Jose to their table during lunch when nobody wanted to sit with him. Throughout the next six years, he had formed a close bond with the rest of the nobodies. Personality & Traits Jose is known for his cynical and somewhat depressing personality, and is often grouchy and rude to the people around him. He has a witty, dark, and sarcastic sense of humor. Though it is suggested by the other Nobodies that he was not always like this and something unknown had happened to him in previously that traumatized him. His friends joke around about this by saying that it was because he was sexually molested by the Ice Cream man in the back of his van, but this is unconfirmed. His advice is often sought by the members of the group because of his tendancy to see things how they are. This shows a good sense of virtue in him. Jose doesn't seem to care for anyone around him and would much rather spend his time alone. Though he is occasionally shown to have compassion and empathy towards his fellow Nobodies. He is referred to by Steve as a "Prodigal Child," due to him refusing to apply himself. His intelligence is often undermined, but he is actually one of the smarter, if not the smartest member, of the group. Relationships Jose tends to hate any form of social contact, but is often shown having good chemestry with the other Nobodies. *Steven Sandefur:' The two share probably the closest friendship out of the group, and can often be seen sharing deep conversations. *'Angel Diaz:' Jose is considered Angel's translater, as he seems to always know what he's thinking and speaks out for him. The two are constantly seen together and are very rarely apart. *'Tommy Le: ' Tommy is a polar opposite of Jose, and they hate each others' qualities. But they share a very tight bond, and sometimes rely on each other and each others' advice. *'Brice Decker:' The two seem to be friends on some level, often keeping each other company and talking. They seem to like each other, although they have stated to not really be friends. *'Jake Escamilla:' Jose serves as a sort of mentor for Jake. Although Jose seems to not care for him, holding the opinion that he is unintelligent and annoying, Jake holds a remarkable admiration for him and will do anything to please him. *'John Howell:' The two share a love-hate relationship. The two are quick to bicker and insult one another in heated disputes. However, they are occasionally nice to each other and watch each others' backs. *'Eligh Masaquaptewa:''' Jose and Eligh have somewhat of a "bro-mance" relationship. Jose is generally impressed with Eligh's intelligence, as Eligh is with his advice. Trivia *The other members often confuse him for being Puerto Rican, although he is constantly reminding them he's from El Salvador. *He is the third member of the Nobodies. *Jose seems to be able to communicate with Angel Telepathically, due to him always understanding what he is thinking by simply looking at him. They often carry out conversations this way. *Jose and Angel have been compared to Jay & Silent Bob from "Clerks." *Jose is described as being paranoid by the others because of his obsession with UFOs and Conspiracy Theories. *The other Nobodies often tease him by saying that he was Molested by Cole the Ice Cream Man in the back of his ice cream van. *He is best know for his taste in retro games. Even playing games dating as far back as to Pong. *He is referred to as the "Jack-Ass of the group." *According to some of the older members of the Nobodies, he was not always the way he is. It is believed that he was traumatized by something earlier in his life.